


Family Portraits

by LilyInTheSnow



Series: Laundry Day [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/pseuds/LilyInTheSnow
Summary: Steve's show for art class. Set between chapters 18 & 19.





	

Steve straightened his tie once more and sighed. He was hiding. He knew he was. Bucky and Angel were waiting with his mother in the hallway. 

His paintings were hung in the open room of the gallery and he made a mental note that if anyone wanted to purchase one he would tell them no, but he would take commissions. Bucky had made him promise that already. That he would do something with the art he loved so much.

He had made his mother and fiance promise they wouldn't hunt his paintings down without him. He would show them to them when he was ready.

The door opened and Bucky walked in with a small smile on his face. “It's gonna be okay, baby. This is your chance for other people to see what we see.”

“And what is that?”

“How special you are. How much this all means to you. How much you love this.”

“I'm scared, Buck.”

The brunette pulled him into strong arms and held him tightly. “I know, sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine. I promise.”

Steve nodded, pressing himself even closer to his fiance. “I love you.”

“Love you, too. Let's go. Angel and Sarah are waiting on us.”

Steve let himself be dragged out of the bathroom and sighed when Bucky placed a comforting hand at the small of his back as he lead him down the hall. His mother and Angel met them with smiles. Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder then cupped his cheek.

“You'll do fine, darling.”

“Thank you, Ma.”

“C’mon Daddy I wanna see the pictures!” Angel bounced excitedly taking her father's hand.

He couldn't help but laugh at her exuberance. “Okay, Princess. Let's go.”

He walked them into the main gallery, past sculptures and sketches and paintings. Past his own nervous classmates and teacher. Past glittering lights and shining glass. Rainbows of color shining through. His grip tightened on Bucky's hand and the brunette gave him a reassuring smile. He tried to smile back but only managed a twitch of his lips as he stopped walking. 

Steve sighed heavily then turned them as one to the wall where his paintings were hung. Gasps met his ears and even Angel was speechless for once. He couldn't bear to look at his family.

Bucky was stunned. He'd seen his fiance’s artwork before. Of course he had, but it was nothing compared to this. The portrait of Natasha was beautiful. Done in greyscale but still brimming with life. She was pregnant in it, looking like she was fixing to go into labor any day. 

The next painting was a muted watercolor of himself with Angel nestled in his arms. Snug and content while Steve watched them off to the side. Sarah hung around in the background with a smile on her face.

The third was in bright colors seeming to glow under the lights. He, Steve, Angel, and Sarah stood together. All with happy smiles on their faces and a flower crown in Angel’s hair. Wedding rings were on his and Steve's fingers. Angel wore the necklace Bucky had given her. Sarah was watching over them as always Buck and Steve held Angel between them. The angles put her in focus, wrapped in her fathers arms. Their joined hands resting on her side.

“Past, present, and future,” Bucky murmured with tears in his voice.  
Steve nodded.

“It's beautiful.” 

Steve jumped, turning to see Sam and Clint standing behind them.

“What are you doing here?”

“Bucky told us about this since you neglected to. Of course were here.”

“Why wouldn't we be, man?”

“Thank you for being here.”

“Don't worry about it. You're really good, Steve.”

"I'm proud of you, darling. They're so beautiful," his mother murmured in his ear while giving him a quick squeeze.

"Thank you, ma."

They heard a commotion from the entrance and turned to see Tony and Pepper making their way over.

“Oh, God.” Steve whimpered wondering what they were doing there then looked to his fiance who only shrugged with a small smile, tears still in his eyes.

The owner of the gallery rushed over as Tony and Pepper reached them and started gushing at Tony, telling him that they had more accomplished artists in another room if he'd like to see them.

“I'll stay here, Rogers is the only one I want to see.”

“He's just a …”

“Just a what,” Bucky asked, bristling with anger.

“Student.”

“I don't care. I like them.” Tony turned to Steve with a wink. “I'll take all three of them. Name your price.”

“Mr. Stark, I can't.”

“Nonsense, Rogers. I want them.”

The gallery owner finally left, realizing they'd fucked up and Steve laughed and hugged Tony. “Thank you.”

“I want you to paint something for me and Pepper. Whatever you'd like. They really are great, shortstack.”

“Don't call me that.”

“Sure.” Tony pushed him back and waved him off. “Seriously. I want you to paint something for Pepper’s collection.”

“Okay. As a gift. I'm not selling to you.”

“We'll see.”

Angel tugged on Bucky's hand pulling him away from their conversation. “Daddy, why you crying?”

“I'm happy sweetpea.” He picked her up and turned back to their paintings. “Did you see your ma?”

“Yep. She's pwetty.”

“She is sweetpea. Just like you.” She smiled bashfully and hugged him tight. 

Steve joined them a moment later and Sarah nodded her head to the side and the other four members of their family walked away with her. Letting Steve, Bucky, and Angel have a moment. A moment they all deserved.

“These are beautiful Stevie. I'm glad you hid them until now. They're perfect.”

“Thank you, baby.”

“This is really how you see us?”

“Of course.”

Bucky leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. “That's how I see us too and I can't wait to marry you.”

“Let's do it soon. As soon as we can manage it. I don't want to wait any longer.”

They kissed again, long and slow. Only stopping when Angel pretended to gag then demanded her own kisses that they happily gave her.


End file.
